1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fluid pressure relay which generates an output representative of positions of a primary element over a predetermined range. More specifically, the invention relates to the type of fluid pressure relay with an output chamber valved between a fluid pressure supply and exhaust to generate a pressure representative of the position of a primary element without a continuous bleed of supply fluid to exhaust at a steady state condition of the primary element and relay.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The fluid pressure relay has been extensively developed in the prior art. I have participated in this development as evidenced by my U.S. Pat. No. 3,840,044 issued Oct. 8, 1974. However, the developers in the art have not produced one of these simple fluid pressure relays without excessive reaction force on the primary element and no wastage from the fluid pressure source at steady state conditions. The art is rampant with claims for relays that will give this performance. However, I have found no relays which justify these claims.